Word of Mouse
by Levii
Summary: Sora discovers some relationships are best, when not confined to the internet. PG-13 for lime.


__

PG-13 for slight language and lime. Note I marked this under both romance and humor…the humor is there, but it's wayy more subtle then say…"Heading Nowhere". Sora's a little OOC, but I did the best I could with this plotline ^^; I can't really give ages here…if the fact that they're still in high school tees you off (yay, sex), then it plausible they're college age. Otherwise they're probably just out of school for the summer.

I almost gave up on this piece because I didn't like one of the couplings. Really, I thought I liked this coupling until I had to write about it but ehh…its all in good fun. Read on! X__x

Sora stretched. Being hunched over a computer all day, was definitely NOT good for your back. Especially if said computer was lacking a desk, and instead, sitting in front of you on the dingy carpet. She had folded her bare legs - short shorts were in season - in a comfortable position and set her juice cup and crackers to her right. No desk. Her mother had promised the new furniture would be there by the weekend, but Sora wasn't about to wait that long before using the computer. Leaning over again, she read her email and tapped out a few responses. It was Sunday morning. Fairly early, nothing to do. Quiet as well.

So she was a little surprised when her cellphone rang, and infact, smacked it to the side and under the bed. The juice glass teetered, but didn't spill.

"Damn phone…" she grumbled, leaving her space in front of the computer to crawl across the rug and dig around for the ringing phone under her bed. It wasn't too hard to find.

"Hello?" she asked, erasing any distress from her tone. It was probably Taichi, or her dad, or…

"Hey, Sora! It's me."

Her voice rose an octave, and she pushed a handful her reddish hair out of her face. "Yamato! Hey-y!" she crawled back to her displaced computer, "What's up?" She balanced the phone between her chin and her shoulder as a *new* message popped up on the screen. One she just had to reply to.

"Nothing, just checking on ya."

"Aw, that's sweet of you…"

"What's up with you? Do I hear typing?"

"Just a little," she said, sending a short reply to the *new* message, and righting the phone in her hand.

"Talking to someone?"

"No," she said, "Just something for school." A response! She had gotten a response!

"Well, you sound happy," he offered, not calling her bluff, "Want to go out tonight?"

"Tonight?" she said, stalling as her online conversation carried on, "Tonight…"

"Can you?"

"Hm, I don't know about tonight. I might be busy. But maybe not. I'll call you back."

There was a pause.

"Oh, okay then. Say, then maybe you could come by the band rehearsal? We have a gig at some apparently swank joint next week. The whole band will be there to practice."

"Maybe," she said, distracted by the letters flying past on the screen. "Really? Awesome! ;)" she typed out and sent.

"Cool," Yamato said, "Um…you seem kind of busy right now. Maybe I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," she said, leaning back from the monitor, "I mean, uh, yeah!" Her voice rose again, "Talk to you later! Bye!" She turned off the phone and tossed it on her bed. She grabbed a cracker and waited.

"Okay…" she said to herself, cracking her knuckles, "Now its YOUR turn to say something."

The message came back almost immediately.

_So what are you up to this Sunday?_

She tapped out a quick response.

_Just got off the phone. What're you doing today?_

Deleting chainmail. I've managed to block most of it, but when my own aquaintences begin to send it, things get a little sticky.

_What's wrong with chainmail? ;( I don't mind it._

Heh "Pass this along, by word of mouse, save the world, don't leave the house."?

What? Is this another bad American lit reference?

Nope, it's a bad british band reference.

Doesn't seem your style. ;)

You wanted me to "expand" and "open my mind". Its part of the agreement

Sora chewed at her bottom lip. He had brought up the agreement. If she wanted to ask, she should probably shoot. It was a now or never type moment. Her fingers hovered over the keys, before carefully typing the message.

_Um…speaking of the "agreement", I was thinking about, well, breaking it. …Can I come over tonight?_

She tapped enter, quick as she could, then her hands shot up to cover her face. She peeked through her fingers at the monitor screen. The response was a little delayed.

_You shouldn't. There are reasons…_

She sucked in her breath.

_I know, the agreement. I know. But please? Rules are meant to be broken. I'm just bending them a little. Aren't we like…done with the smileys and acronyms?_

The response seemed to take forever.

_But you have a boyfriend._

I did when we started this too! It doesn't change anything.

Is it still a game?

I don't know! It doesn't matter. Let me come over? Please?

Sora was chewing her thumb, and had managed to draw some accidental blood.

"Respond!" she demanded, thumping the side of the monitor. She waited.

_If it doesn't matter to you, you can come over._

Really??

Yeah. Just not too early, please. I do have some things to attend to.

Sure! Later it is. (She paused, sending that part of the message first) _I guess since we're breaking the agreement anyway, we can use real names now?_

Course, Takenouchi :)

See you later, Izumi.

--

Sora did everything she could to kill time. She changed her clothes, three times over, until she was finally satisfied. The decided outfit was just a pair of flared jeans and a striped shirt, but, she thought, she wasn't planning on dressing up anyway. She wouldn't want to look fancy, wouldn't want Koushiro to think she had gone to ANY extra trouble. And she hadn't really. She was just killing time. 

When a couple of good hours had passed, she shut off her computer and ran out the door. She had to foot it back in to retireve better shoes, then she was off. Down the hallways, into the elevator. The elevator was empty, so she leaned her head against a wall and enjoyed the ride.

Koushiro Izumi. If she had made a list of friends she was most likely to fuck, his name might have even been below Mimis. He was smart, he was nice, but he wasn't her type. In real life, anyway. On the internet, however, he was cute, witty, and hopelessly attractive. That's how the "game" had begun. It was nothing but role playing in all reality, role playing with strict rules. No mention of it, in real life. Infact, real life contact was to be avoided as much as possible. But over the net, they could tell eachother everything. Truths, lies, feelings, whatever. 

And Sora could still have a real boyfriend on the side. But as the elevator doors opened with a crisp ding, she wasn't sure if Yamato was what she wanted. At all. They were both busy, both too busy to spend time together. She did like him, but more as a friend than anything else, and that made the situation even stickier.

"Like this is going to fix things, ha!" she said, outloud, stepping out of the building. A few passerbys looked, but quickly lost interest. She felt anxious, and she smoothed her hair as she walked, wishing she had donned a hat. The wind was pretty harsh. But Koushiro's house was only a few blocks away. She could walk.

--

Sora recognized the house immediately, and almost had to restrain herself from running up the front steps. Then, with a shaking hand, she pushed the doorbell. It took a while for him to answer the door.

"Sora?" a squinting redhead pushed open the door. The inside of the house was dark, and his clothes looked crumpled and well worn.

"Koushiro!" she said, beaming. She couldn't wipe that stupid grin off her face. He blushed, but smiled back at her.

"I mean…do come in. Please, excuse the mess, I've been working on a certain project and its just been taking all of my time," he led her into the entryway where she kicked off her shoes, then over into what must have been the office, where the glow of a monitor lit its small interior. A small couch was in the corner, and the computer desk and chair sat opposite it. Koushiro sat down in the chair and twirled around to face the couch where Sora was sitting down. She dusted it off first, before settling into the worn upolstrey.

"So," she said.

"Would you like me to turn on the lights? I prefer to work this way, but since-"

"No, its fine. I don't mind."

There was another silence, Sora drummed her fingers on the sofa arm and scanned the room. Her eyes fell on the redhead, again, who was currently looking down at his hands. She smiled.

"You look different," she said, "I mean, since I last saw you."

He looked up. "I need a haircut."

She grinned again. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just because," she rose up from the couch, "Come on."

"Okay," he said, but he sounded a little reluctant while he stood and walked over to the girl. She made a motion over the top of her head, to his.

"You're taller than me now," she noted, "But just a little bit."

"Right," he laughed. Their faces were only a foot away.

"So," Sora said again, but was cut off by Koushiro once more.

"Sora…what do you really want?"

She chewed on her lip. "What do I want? I…well, what about you?"

"I…" for once, he was at a loss for words, "I don't. This was your idea, if you recall."

"The game was yours."

"I don't see how that-"

"It meant you were interested."

"You weren't interested."

"That's different."

"How is it different? You're being difficult."

"I know. That's why I came over, to be difficult. There, I answered your question."

By mutual movement, they're faces were closer together.

"That wasn't the question. And you're lying, anyway."

"I know."

Koushiro sucked in his breath.

"Something's different about you today, Sora," he said.

"Maybe I've changed," she said, "You haven't seen me in a while, remember?"

"Correct," he mumbled, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

"You do need a haircut," she said.

"I do."

There was a pause.

"Are you trying to frustrate me, Takenouchi?" Koushiro finally asked, "Is that why you came over?"

"No," she said, "I'm just waiting."

"For what, may I ask?"

She grinned again, "For you to get fed up and kiss me, or something."

He kissed her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"No, not really," she said, but she was still smiling. He rolled his eyes, then collapsed against the couch.

"I need a reason, first," he finally said, and she took a seat next to him.

"What reason? You're lonely, I'm bored, we've been faking a relationship for some time now…"

"That's not a good reason, Sora."

"Okay, how about this then," she tucked her knees underneath her and rose enough to face the other straight on, "I'm sick of myself, I'm sick of my life. I want something new, I want to move on. Everyday its just go to school, get the best grades you can, help your mother in the flower shop. I don't want to be the model school girl, Koushiro. I want to do what I want." 

He blinked at her. "That's quite the reason. When did you become a rebel?"

"I don't want to be a rebel!" she said, groaning, "I don't mind doing all those things, I just want to…have my own things on the side. Yamato doesn't count…its like my mother expects me to marry him, and I know if I keep going on like this that might just as well happen. He's too busy for me."

"So you look to me, who is always at home on the computer?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" she shook her head, "I don't know. I have no idea."

"Fair enough," he said, swallowing, "Just one more question."

"What?"

"Do you want a relationship?"

She thought about it briefly.

"You know," she said, "I think we can decide that on the way."

"On the…? Oh."

"Koushiro?"

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents anyway?"

"Out. Fortunatly."

Sora leaned in closer to the other, blowing some stray bangs off her forhead.

"Guess what I'm thinking," she said. He pretended to pause, deep in thought.

"Let me see," he said, "Hardware installation?"

"Close enAAH!" she lost the last syllable as they fell together and rolled off the couch.

--

Sora sat cross legged on the couch in her panties and camisole, braiding a piece of her hair. The job was quick and careless, as her main focus was stuck on Koushiro, entering seemingly random numbers in his computer data base. She leaned back on the sofa and unfolded her legs, scratching at her calf with the other foot's toes.

"What time is it?" she asked. He glanced at the corner of his monitor.

"Almost nine."

"Nine? How did it get so late?"

"How did it get so late?" he repeated, turning his chair around to face the other, "Time flies, and all of that. You've been here quite some time."

"Oh," she said, "When are your parents getting home?"

"Not today, thankfully so."

"What did you do to chase them off?"

"I myself did nothing. They're vistiting friends from out of town," he paused to watch the half naked girl tug at her camisole and scratch the back of her neck, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"That. I think you know what I'm refering to."

"Oh right. We've been over this. Like," she paused to count on her fingers, "I dunno, four times? I lost track."

"Three. And it always ends the same way."

"Uh huh," she said, deliberately repeating the action, leaning farther back this time. He rolled his eyes.

"I think its safe to say we've gone every way possible, Sora…"

"I think there's a few left," she teased, beginning to rise off the couch.

"No, that's alright," he said quickly, "I'll come over there, then you can show me."

--

Sora shifted her shoulder and pulled her body over to look over the edge of the couch. Koushiro lay flat on his back, and his eyes opened as soon as a lock of her hair brushed across his face.

"I'm dead," she announced, letting her head droop, "I really think I am."

"You're not dead," he said, but he didn't sound as sure as usual.

"I'm tired," she countered, shifting into a more comfortable position, one that she couldn't see the other redhead in.

"I believe it."

She licked her bottom lip, pressing the side of her face to the couch cusion. "So, um…its getting late."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Maybe. Sure, why not."

"It'll be out of the freezer, undoubtedly, if you don't mind."

"I can cook something if you want. I'm not too bad at it."

"You're dead, though."

"Oh, good point." She couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't see, of course, as her face was still up against the cushion. There was a long pause, and Sora considered timing it.

"How about leftovers? I think there might be something along those lines."

"Leftovers. Why not?"

"Fine. I'll go take care of that as soon as I gain the will to move."

She laughed.

"Unless you're terribly hungry."

"Not too bad," she said. There was another pause, and for a minute she thought he might have fell asleep. Koushiro was strangley talkative. But she heard some fidgeting and what must have been her companion sitting up(and pushing back his hair, she thought, picturing it in her mind as her eyes were still blocked by the sofa).

"Sora?" the was softer and more timid then the prior remarks.

"Yeah?"

"Have you decided if a relationship is what you want?"

She pressed her mouth against the pillow and let out a long breath.

"Why the hell not," came the muffled response.

--

"I'm sorry, Yamato's not here right now," had been the last thing she had heard on the other end before she dropped the phone and ran out of the room. After rushing home well after midnight, Sora had only clocked in a few hours asleep until she had to get up and call Yamato. Her clothes were still yesterdays (she slept in them as well), but she hoped the wrinkles weren't terribly obvious. And the bottom line was she had to see Yamato. And if he wasn't home, he was probably at that band rehearsal he had mentioned earlier. She knew the way to their practice garage. She stuffed her feet in sneakers and flew out the door. If she could run, she could make it.

--

Towards the end of the last song, Sora came barreling around the corner, practiclly smashing into one of the speakers and skidding to a halt in front of the band, who had stopped in mid chord.

"Sorry," she said, trying to hide her ragged breathing and righting the the speaker. She brushed off her jeans.

"Sora?" Yamato asked, looking from his bandmates to the girl in front of him.

"Um yeah, hi," she waved to the band, "Hi. Hi. Um, Yamato, can I," she pointed to the side, "Talk with you for a bit?"

He set his guitar down and lowered the music stand. "Sure."

"Um, great," she flashed a phony grin at the band members and tugged on Yamato's arm, "Excuse us."

"So what's up? Something so important it had you running over here?"

"Yeah," she said, watching his shoes instead of his eyes, "I…um…"

"Sora?"

She tore her eyes away from the shoes to stare up into blue eyes, "Yamato I- I think we should break up!"

"What?" He took a step back, "Well, that was a little sudden."

"Its not!" she said, "You know its not. We've been avoiding eachother long enough."

He shook his head, "I wasn't avoiding you."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she cracked her knuckles, "But…if you want to try to fix this…if you think there's some way…"

Sora fumbled with words as a looming silence hung in the air.

"No, you're right," Yamato finally said.

"What?"

"I said you're right. We…I mean, you're right. There's no way to fix this."

She lowered her head a little bit, "I'm sorry."

"Nah," he said, waving it away, "It stopped being fun for you a long time ago. Then it wasn't fun for me either."

"We never even saw eachother," she added.

"Only talked on the phone once in a while."

"Went out with other people."

"What?" he said, then shook his head again and laughed, "Nevermind, forget I asked."

"So you're okay with this?" she asked.

"Sure…it's a load off, I guess." He offered a smile.

"Ohh! Thank you for understanding!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug, "But I better get going now, I still have some errands to run!"

"Take it easy!" he yelled after her, as she was off before he could manage much else. She looked back over her shoulder and waved.

"I will!"

The drummer rounded the corner, watching the fleeting form of the girl who had ended their rehearsal early. He tapped Yamato.

"What happened?"

The blonde shrugged. "We broke up."

--

"Lipstick!" Sora complained to her mirror reflection, fixing a smudge right below the target area. The general agreement had been to avoid any extra trouble, as they'd already seen each other every which way possible. But being the first official DATE, and all, she thought it might be fitting to dress up a little. Dressing up warrented nicer jeans and a clean tee shirt, but Sora never prided herself on fashion skills (sports were more her thing).

It had been a little over a week since she broke up with Yamato…long enough to sort things out with Koushiro at least, and decide they wanted some sort of relationship. To start over. Which meant real dating. And the perfect place to start was the 8 Street Café (not so aptly name, as it wasn't on any 8 street known to Sora). It was unofficially the most romantic café in Odaiba, which really made zero sense as the food and coffee was only mediocre and the setting was at the same level. But the service was friendly, and it wasn't somewhere she had gone with Yamato.

Sora took the metro; it was a little far to walk, and dismounted at a stop less than a block away from the café. She was running a little late, so she tried to walk faster than usual which really only agrivated the crowd and made her look silly. But it was a short ways, and with the quicker pace she found herself standing under the neon "8 Street" sign five minutes past the agreed time.

It was only five minutes, but Koushiro was pretty prompt when it came to timing, and Sora would have rushed in immediately…

If someone else hadn't caught her eye first. She stopped in front of the door, thrown a little off balance, and locked eyes with Yamato Ishida.

"Um, hi?" she said, taking a step back from the doorway. He was leaning against the glass window.

"Sora," he said, and if he was at all surprised to see her, he didn't show it.

"Yamato…" she said, then her mouth curled into a small smile, "What are you doing here?"

He pushed up off the glass and grinned. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I guess…I could say that…" she trailed off, then shook her head and started over, "I'm meeting someone," she pointed, "Um, inside." Well, yeah.

"Tai?" he asked.

"No, no…actually," she knocked some dirt off a sneaker, "Actually Koushiro. If you would…hah, believe that. Its kind of a long story."

"I guess I'll believe that," he said, and cocked his head to the side. Sora twisted a piece of her hair around her fingers.

"Well, yeah, that's me," she offered briskly, "Um…like I said, inside. I better go inside and meet him. I'm late."

"Okay," Yamato shrugged, "See you around then."

"Right, you too!" she called, as she had made her way halfway through the door already. Something else crossed her mind, and shestopped again, backpedaling to Yamato.

"Hey?" she said, ignoring the couple trying to push past into the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he said, shrugging again, "I'm meeting Jyou."

~fin~

_Well I had to have something left up my sleeve, neh? Again, the review button's right there *points* please review?_


End file.
